


Running Away

by Victor_SteckerEpps



Category: Burn Notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_SteckerEpps/pseuds/Victor_SteckerEpps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick one-shot as a tie to "Bloodlines" and Michael's cover for that episode. In short, what he doesn't want to talk about with Fiona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Away

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this out of my had and I just had to write it down. Let me know what you think and find me on twitter. @V_SteckerEpps

When you create a cover, whoever you create becomes you. There should be no seperation between who you were and who you are for the mission.

I could see the fear in my mother's eyes. She recognized who I was drawing influence from just as surely as I did. It wasn't easy, and it's not something I'm at all proud of.

It scared me that I could channel him so well. I spent all of my life trying to be the exact opposite of him. I didn't want to turn into my father.

It took me a until that moment to realize that running away from my past had only brought me closer to it. Trying not to be my father had only took me one step closer to him.

But I still didn't want to confront that part of my life. The past was in the past. And I intended to keep it there.

After all, if you ignore something long enough, surely it will go away.


End file.
